epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RespectthePixel35/Epic RTP Battles of History 15 - Season Finale - Axis Powers vs Allied Nations
Daaaaaaaaaamn right bitchez. It's back. And it's awesome. It's Epic RTP Battles of History. And it's the Season Finale. There will be 14 episodes per season because YOLO. Today we have the World War II battle a lot of people wanted for the finale of ERB Season 3. Well, here it is from me. Maybe you would like it. Maybe you wouldn't. But most importantly, you might like it. I will be doing the battles in the format of normal Epic RTP Battles of History, instead of Epic Rap Battles of Pixelation Respawned. Cast Nice Peter as Franklin D. Roosevelt EpicLLOYD as Adolf Hitler Shay Carl as Winston Churchill Nigahiga as Hideki Töjö MysteryGuitarMan as Joseph Stalin MC Mr. Napkins as Benito Mussolini The Battle Beat Axis starts at 0:19 EPIC RTP BATTLES OF HISTORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ALLIED NATIONS!!!! VS! AXIS POWERS!!!!!! BEGIN!!!! Axis Powers: Hitler: '''We may have lost the war, but this battle has just begun! '''Tojo: '''This battle will end in pain when we wipe out everyone! '''Mussolini: '''We have the practical Powers of gods, on an Axis, Happy Days will be Here Again, when we git rid of your asses! '''Hitler: I am the Führer, I can start another Holocaust, even in death! We got the Pact of Steel, you have fat guys, at best! Tojo: '''Face the truth, old men, we've got more power than you, We'll burn you as if you're coal-itions, you know it's true! '''Mussolini: '''So let's see if you can catch up, wheelchair guy, but first, You may have more than us, but you're the pack of the worst! '''Hitler: '''It's D-Day, but this "D" stands for you dicks! '''All: '''We'll just keep bombing you until 1946! Allied Nations: '''FDR: '''Hey, who you calling the worst? You're the guys who are evil, '''Churchill: '''We'll ''Win ''in an in''ston''t, better give up, mindless people. '''Stalin: '''Hitler, go ahead and kill yourself, oh, you already did! How much deaths does it take for you to realize you're all sick?! '''FDR: '''I say we create a new coalition, here's an idea: Let's gather everyone to try and kill you, you're mere! '''Churchill: '''These villains don't compare to the trusteeship of the powerful, We won the war, so it's our rules! '''Stalin: '''1946 is the number of times you've all failed, The power of the entire Soviet Union, rhymes colder than Russian hail! '''FDR: '''We've outnumbered you, we got 17 countries! '''All: '''All you've got is your dictators, you're not really buddies! Axis Powers: '''Hitler: '''Deadliest conflict in human history, '''Joto: '''Deaths like no other, '''Mussolini: And all just because of you little fuckers?! Allied Nations: FDR: You're the ones who caused the deaths, Winston: You can't handle real war! Stalin: Don't make us use nuclear weapons, or do you just want more? Axis Powers: Hitler: The United Nations, Allies, just pick a name already! Joto: We've killed you now, so no need to go steady. Mussolini: We've reached our zenith, invade you like Poland, Joto: Americans are fat, but we're still rollin'! Hitler: Stalin's a traitor, Mussolini: FDR's a typical American, Joto: Churchill's just fat, All: Combined, you all need some medicine! Hitler: Your silly democrat, communist, monarchists can't compare to our power, All: In a state of total war, you're all just flowers! Allied Nations: FDR: We'll win again, call it the Battle of the Atlantic! Churchill: Can't believe you'd think you'd win after all of those antics! FDR: All of the military campaigns, we owned it! Stalin: So what if I betrayed you? Learn to get over it! Churchill: Rhymes ill from Churchill, best on the mic during speeches, Rapping isn't any different, Stalin: You'll just be left on the beaches. FDR: Just a few more words before this war ends: Churchill: We've got Allies, Stalin: You could at least get some friends! WHO WON???? WHO'S NEXT???? YOU DECIDE!!!!!!!!!!!! EPIC *explosion* RTP *plane sound* BATTLES OF HISTORY!!!!!!! Who won? Allied Nations Axis Powers Category:Blog posts